


At the End

by bloodsongs



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L knew that he would inevitably pay the price for playing such a dangerous, dangerous game with a snake like Light, but that didn't stop him from falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 under a different pseudonym on LiveJournal, thought I'd re-upload it. I miss this fandom so!

He crashed onto the hard tiles, his eyes widening in shock even as Light caught him—  
  
—a hand in his hair. He blinked. Light let out a lone cry, keening and soft. L pondered wryly, weakly, as Light clutched his body in his arms. Tightly, lovingly, _fake_...? He didn't want it to be fake, not really, even though he _knew_ Light was the cause of _this_ heart attack, the reason he could feel his heartbeat slowing, the life draining away from him, his dying, dying, _dying_ — and he couldn't stop it. He was powerless, L realised miserably. Light's eyes were wet, those steely eyes that'd captivated many a female with their raw, shining brilliance.  
  
 _This..._  
  
Dark pools of black, the only witnesses to the outrageous act before them, the spectators to that awfully unreal scene. It couldn't be true; he didn't want to die! Not yet  — justice had yet to be served, and he'd be damned if he let Kira roam about this world gleefully with it being his playground, helpless, writhing under his touch. Not like _this_.

He _knew_ it 'd been 99.99%, he knew and he believed - he'd been holding back, refusing to let the percentage of Light being Kira rise to the finality that was 100% even as he blinked back furious tears at night while Light was sleeping, clenching his teeth in frustration as he sent paperwork and data flying to the floor as the treacherous papers, all pointed to Light being Kira, Kira, _Kira_.  
  
 _Yagami..._  
  
—the haunting clinking sound of the handcuffs echoing in the dark. He'd watch Light every night, staying up after he was done with his research for the day. Light, the corrupted archangel with the beautiful face. He'd been so fascinated by the young boy, the genius with a flair for tennis and that irresisistible charm and that _wonderful_ intellect. So different, so different. So like him, and yet not. He was challenging, intriguing, such a puzzle, and —  
  
 _Yagami Light!_  
  
—rough, brutal kissing in the darkened hotel room, Light's lips hot on his as he blinked tiredly into the blackness of the night. Hands fisting in each other's clothing, in the other's hair. Hands dancing over skin. Sharp, tantalising kisses on the nape of his neck—  
  
 _You..._  
  
—as he fed savagely on Light's throat, ripping an angry and appreciative moan out of him. L, thrown on the bed, roughly, as Light crashed his mouth to his, tasting, sucking, kissing, devouring him alive, and he couldn't _help_ but kiss back, savouring the taste of this wicked, dangerous being even as he knew that he was treading the very thin line between life and death. L knew that he would inevitably pay the price for playing such a game, such a dangerous game with a snake like Light —  
  
 _I was right_  
  
—climaxing with that final thrust, that tightened grip around his cock, that talented mouth on his neck, whispering, hissing, murmuring threats and curses and "I'm not Kira, not Kira, _not Kira!_ " as a choked sob escaped Light - L thought he should probably award the boy some fucking Oscar for his marvellous acting, but that was before he stopped shuddering and looked into Light's bright, sad eyes, regretting the moment he did so because he knew...  
  
He knew Light was Kira, he knew it was probably a trap. That still didn't stop him from _falling_ —  
  
 _But, now... I_  
  
—and he'd clenched his fists around the sheets, opening his mouth to speak, wincing as the silence struck them heavily like a particularly blunt two-by-four, when Light kissed him, tenderly, lovingly (almost, but this was Light - was he even capable of love?), painfully, as he ran his hands through L's hair and L could _swear_ he felt his heart breaking —  
  
 _What a mistake it was, falling._  
  
L, struggled to say something, choked, even as he gripped Light's shirt desperately, wildly  — flailing, almost. Panic bubbled in his heart, he could almost taste blood in his mouth, he could, oh, he could taste fear, he could taste _death_ —  
  
 _At least, it was you_  
  
L had lost — _is losing_ , he thought stubbornly, sourly, _bitterly_ even as his vision began to dissolve into a blur of wild colours — the battle; he refused to admit it, even as he felt his last breath catching at the back of his throat — even as he clawed, for one last chance at life, to live, to _live_ —  
  
 _Only you, Light_ — _I wouldn't have wanted to die by anyone else's hands_  
  
He smiled tightly, resignedly, almost crying as he clutched at Light again, wheezing. His dry sobs were hoarse, and his heart was breaking for real, now.  
  
 _My beautiful, dark angel with the black wings and smile, how you enticed me. How you seduced me._

 _Well, you've succeeded. You bastard, you fallen angel_ — _you've brought me down to Hell with you._


End file.
